Dare
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Ino learns what happens when you say "You wouldn't dare" to someone on Naruto's team.


lostmoonchild: My muse is completely sadistic. Want to take a nap and it's going at me with the couch! I swear, all I did was take a look at the couch and my muse starts threatening me with it. How cruel can one's muse get? As a result of my muse's threats, here's the story.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Let's face it, writing fanfics for your own story or something is (in my opinion) tasteless.

* * *

Dare

"You wouldn't dare."

Sakura lazily looked at her friend for a moment before answering, "I probably would. Naruto and Kakashi are perverts and it's only natural that one develops a way to defend oneself against the perverted duo."

Ino's eyes narrowed slightly. "Well?" Ino demanded.

"Well what?"

A frustrated groan left Ino's lips. "Well how does doing another girl feel?" Ino demanded. There was no way in hell she was going to admit that she was curious. She was just doing… research. Yeah, research incase she got a mission where something like that was required.

Sakura smiled faintly as she got up, her green eyes focusing on the blue-eyed girl before her. She could almost taste the curiosity in the air and wanted to laugh. "I never said that I've done a girl. I only said that I probably would." Sakura corrected lazily.

"You still wouldn't dare."

There were words that no one should have said around anybody who was in contact with Naruto on an almost daily basis. When Naruto was around, no one smart would say "ramen" or else have to pay for the numerous bowls of ramen that Naruto effortlessly packed away. "Red light district" was another word that no one dared to say since it would be either Naruto or Kakashi or maybe even both that would go down.

For the entire team, however, the words "wouldn't dare" was something that no one ever uttered. They were all somewhat insane. How many people did incredibly stupid stuff just to get something done? Surely not a completely sane team, that's for sure.

Ino's eyes widened in shock when she felt Sakura's lips pressing against her own. Without thinking, she pressed her lips harder against Sakura's soft lips and tried to pry them open with her own. She wanted to show that Sakura wasn't going to best her in this one.

Sakura slowly opened her mouth as their kiss deepened, feeling her body beginning to respond. As she and Ino explored each other's mouths, Ino felt Sakura's fingers lightly touching her body. Shivers went down her spine as her skin was started on fire where Sakura touched.

When they parted for air, Ino began pulling at Sakura's clothes. Hunger burned through her body, clouding her every thought. All she could think of was how much she wanted to touch the pink-haired kunoichi and how grateful she was that she had her own apartment.

The green-eyed woman quickly took control, grabbing Ino's wrists and holding them down as she moved to straddle the blonde's hips. "Do you still think that I wouldn't dare?" Sakura breathed, her eyes clouded.

Ino took a shaky breath as she looked at her friend, seeing the wild hunger in her eyes. Please, Kami-sama, don't let this be a dream. "Maybe," challenged the blonde.

Another shiver went down her spine as their lips came together in a bruising kiss. Slowly their clothes slipped from their bodies and fell onto the floor as they moved together towards the couch. Distantly they realized that the bed would probably make more sense but they didn't want to go so damn far.

Besides, a bed was so cliché.

Their lips crashed together again in an almost bruising kiss after taking a quick breath for air. Sakura's fingers tangled in Ino's now undone blonde hair, pulling lightly as their bodies molded against each other. Pinning the blonde down, Sakura began lightly licking and kissing her way down the other woman's body.

Soft gasps left Ino's lips as she panted and struggled to keep any coherent thoughts. How could anyone have such talent with arousing someone? Kami-sama, please don't let Sakura stop now. It'd be nothing short of torture to stop now.

Sakura watched with mild interest at Ino's reactions to her touches and smiled to herself. Didn't she know that there words that should never ever be said around anybody from Team Seven? Anybody who had ever worked with Naruto or Kakashi surely had to know that knowing how to handle them was a must. Even when working with somebody as emotionally stunted as Sai it was usually a good idea to know how to handle any given situation. "Watch." Sakura ordered softly.

Ino forced her eyes to remain open, watching Sakura's ever move. Soft pants left her lips as she watched Sakura finish undressing them, throwing their bras and panties to the floor. Completely nude, the two stared at each other.

A startled gasp left Ino's lips as she felt Sakura's fingers slipping into her body, softly rubbing the bundle of nerves. She gripped the couch tightly not wanting to let everybody know what they were doing but found her silence difficult to maintain.

As they were growing up, Ino never would have guessed that Sakura would be so talented with such matters as this. She had always been so shy and they both had chased after Sasuke though she couldn't figure out why now. Maybe it was because he was so good looking that they just wanted to be with him.

Now she could see that she had made a mistake. She could feel her entire body singing as Sakura continued to touch her, feeling the pink-haired woman's lips dancing across her skin.

She watched helplessly as Sakura began pleasuring herself, her skin feeling warm. It was too hot in the room even though they were completely naked.

Ino reached helplessly for Sakura, touching the other woman's body. She felt hot too but she also felt soft to the touch. She expected to be repulsed by this but she couldn't find the strength. This felt right and she didn't know why. Maybe it was a shinobi thing. She knew that some shinobi chose to take partners of both genders since they never knew which mission would be their last and it seemed compulsive not to want to die without trying both sides.

A gasp left her lips as Ino's hips began to jerk upwards of their own accord, her muscles tensing in anticipation. Yes, this was right. She was getting so close.

As she touched Sakura's own damp fingers, she could feel that the other was getting closer as well. As she slipped her fingers into Sakura's body, the two began moving together in an attempt to release at the same time.

The room filled with the desperate pants and the sound of skin slapping skin. They wanted to go over the edge but they needed this to last just a little bit longer. How else could they survive this?

Their bodies shook violently as their muscles began to contract, their visions going white for a moment or two. Sakura collapsed onto the blonde's body, her own body shaking from the force of her orgasm. "I told you that I probably would." Sakura said softly when she was capable of speaking.

Ino touched the soft pink hair before answering, "I should have known better but part of me wanted to know if you truly would."

"I've got Naruto."

"Admit it, you were curious too."

Sakura smiled softly to herself before nodding slightly. "Well," she said as she forced herself to sit up. "Do you want to continue this in the bedroom or in the shower?"

Deciding that they could discuss this in the morning, Ino grabbed her lover and pulled her up off the couch and dragged her back towards the bedroom.

There were things that no one would dare say to a member of Team Seven and one of those things happened to be was "You wouldn't dare."

As Ino discovered, Sakura would do almost any dare issued to her.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Like I said, this story was created as a direct result of my muse threatening to beat me with my couch. Cruel, yes, but the job got done. Actually spent the last part of the story writing it in Theban which was kind of interesting so I'm gonna have to copy it down in my notebook so I have a hard copy of it. Anyway, read and review, flames are accepted.


End file.
